Vidas
by Meteor Beat
Summary: Han pasado tres años desde la última vez que le regalé algo a ella no es por que se me haya olvidado esos tres cumpleaños, no es así, lo supe todo el tiempo, lo tenía en la mente, pero no podía hacer nada, mi vida no me dejaba, como siempre. HHr.


**Creo... que este one-shot es el excrito más romántico y sweet que alguna vez halla hecho... que alguien me mate, me doy asco a mi mismo... no es cierto, pero lo que sí es cierto es que no puedo creer que yo halla hecho esto, pero disfrútenlo; es Post-Hogwarts y la pareja principal es HHr, enjoy.**

**VIDAS  
**

Han pasado tres años desde la última vez que le regalé algo a ella; no es por que se me haya olvidado esos tres cumpleaños, no es así, lo supe todo el tiempo, lo tenía en la mente, pero no podía hacer nada, mi vida no me dejaba, como siempre, lo que más deseaba era lo que nunca podía tener.

Recuerdo cada uno de esos tres días, los deseos que me daban de aparecerme en la casa de Hermione, pero eso me era imposible, el peligro era demasiado, Snape me lo hizo comprender, ambos teníamos seres a los que proteger en nuestra distancia; increíble como es que la persona que pensabas era el mayor traidor resultaría ser un guardián increíble, nunca había matado a Dumbledore, había sido un increíble engaño entre el director y maestro, al final los tres tuvimos que escondernos para que pudiera estar preparado, pero el entrenamiento pasó a batalla secreta y de eso a una gran guerra que duró tres años.

Tres años sin verla, eso era demasiado, y apenas hace una semana que todo acabó, y todo ese tiempo la pasé inconsciente en un cuarto en San Mungo para variar solamente el lugar; al despertar intento ver a mi alrededor solo para sentir el impacto de una persona, lo único reconocible era una melena castaña; ¿después de esa bienvenida como no darle el mejor regalo de todo el mundo?

Y aquí me encuentro, en medio de un parque, a mi lado mi mejor amigo con el cual no podía ni comunicarme, duramos casi cinco horas poniéndonos al corriente con nuestras respectivas vidas; yo diciéndole los hechizos, entrenamientos y personas que conocí; él contándome sobre lo que había acontecido con nuestros amigos.

-----

"¡¿Qué tu novia es quién?!" Harry gritó parándose de un brinco de la banca del parque.

"De acuerdo, grítalo más fuerte, creo que no te escuchó el calamar de Hogwarts" contestó Ron sobándose sus pobres orejas.

"Pero… tu… y ella… ¿que no se odiaban?" Ron solo se encogió de brazos indicando también cuan extraño le parecía incluso a él.

"Oye, ella no es mala, nos salvamos mutuamente la vida en la última batalla, eso juega en nuestro favor, ya tuve suficiente con las miradas que Hermione y Pansy se arrojaban cuando comenzábamos a salir como para que tú me reproches también¿de acuerdo? Aparte, a mi madre tampoco le agradó mucho la idea pero después la aceptó" cuando escuchó la palabra Hermione se acordó de cierta fecha muy importante que era… ese día… era el cumpleaños de…

"¡Maldición!" su grito esta vez quizá sí lo escuchó el calamar.

-----

Ronald Billius Weasley, aunque odiaba ese nombre, trataba de no mostrarse ni preocupado ni impaciente, claro que era algo difícil cuando sabías que tu mejor amigo en todo el mundo estaba allá afuera en la noche buscando un regalo para la otra amiga en su vida, solo, con frío y probablemente perdido; Ron se detuvo un segundo para recordar que se trataba del mago más poderoso de la historia de quien hablaba y tuvo que aguantarse las ganas de golpearse la nuca.

"¿Se puede saber que tanto haces caminando por todo el salón? Si sigues así me vas a terminar pisando, y ya tengo suficiente de eso cuando bailamos" oh sí, su adorable y cálida novia al rescate, a veces se preguntaba realmente el por que la relación, pero eso era para otro día "¿Y donde se supone que está el salvador del mundo? Es el cumpleaños de Granger, pensé que estaría aquí"

"Está buscando regalo… al menos eso creo, pero no me dijo ha donde iba" contestó Ron a Pansy mientras veía de nuevo el reloj; después de ver alrededor de la sala para cerciorarse de que nada había cambiado Ron simplemente suspiró, él no podía hacer nada por el momento, solo quedaba esperar y ver los resultados.

-----

Hermione suspiró una vez que el último de los invitados se marchaba de su casa, había disfrutado mucho la velada, en especial por que todos los miedos de la guerra habían desaparecido; todos sus amigos habían asistido, como Ron, Ginny, Luna, Draco y Pansy… aunque no era muy amiga de los dos últimos al final de cuentas, aunque tenía que ser sincera y admitir que le agradaban ahora; pero faltaba alguien, y es por eso que la fiesta no había resultado perfecta; tres años lo había esperado cada día, aunque más ese día en específico, pero era un sueño que no se realizaba, y por un cuarto año consecutivo esa pesadilla se volvía a cumplir.

Aunque no tuvo tiempo ni de lamentarse ni de llorar, por que la chimenea de su casa de pronto se prendió con una rápida y alta llamarada verde dejando pasar a un joven con algo de cenizas y lentes; el joven puso las manos sobre las rodillas denotando un gran cansancio, pero no le era necesario verle la cara bien, ya sabía quien era.

"¡Harry¿Que te pasa?" si en algún momento Hermione hubiera estado enojada, con tan solo verlo eso se hubiera disipado; el azabache solo levantó una mano mientras respiraba profundamente.

"Hola Hermi… déjame recuperar el aliento y te digo" Harry respondió y tras unos cuantos segundos se paró recto para ver a Hermione directo a los ojos "perdóname, intenté llegar lo antes posible pero no podía encontrarlo, tuve que buscar por todo San Mungo, te juro que estaba dispuesto a quitar piedra por piedra de la construcción" dijo él con una sonrisa pequeña, a leguas se veía que lo lamentaba, pero Hermione solo sonrió.

"No te preocupes, que te encuentras aquí vivo y bien es más que suficiente, estos tres años estuve preocupada por ti, y verte aquí ahora es lo mejor para mi, no te preocupes por la fiesta… aun sigue siendo mi cumpleaños" dijo ella guiñándole un ojo asiendo que los dos se soltaran riendo quitando la sombra triste del cuarto.

"Bueno, siendo así entonces no me siento mal" dijo Harry sacando una pequeña caja del bolsillo dentro de su chamarra, no era muy grande, por lo que era posible que adentro se encontrara o un reloj o algo parecido, pero no importando que incluso estuviera vacía (aunque no esperaba eso de Harry, quizá de uno de los gemelos pero no de él) ella guardaría hasta la caja.

Pero dentro de la caja encontró no uno, sino dos cosas, dos pedazos de metal brillante color rojo y amarillo, eran los dos pedazos de un dije en forma de fénix el cual Hermione reconocía.

"Esto…"

"¿Te acuerdas de él? Tu me lo diste tres meses antes de que tuviera que esconderme, lo he usado todo este tiempo" dijo Harry tomando el dije con las manos.

"Entonces¿por qué está roto?" preguntó Hermione deseando conocer la historia y a la vez disfrutando del ambiente que se había creado entre ellos.

"Lo usé durante cada día de esos tres años, incluso en la batalla final"

"¿Tanto así te gustó?" Preguntó ella un poco en broma.

"Me lo diste tu, la respuesta es obvia" dijo él haciendo a la castaña ruborizarse un poco "en la batalla final… yo hubiera muerto…" dijo Harry en un susurro dejando sorprendida a la joven tan cerca de él "pero no me pasó nada¿sabes por qué?" Hermione solo negó con la cabeza "por que este dije que te estoy entregando fue lo que salvó mi vida, este dije recibió el impacto del hechizo y fue por eso que se rompió en dos"

"¿Pero como es posible? Es decir, un Avada Kedavra no es posible detenerlo¿Cómo es que este dije te salvó la vida?"

"Hermione, dos veces en mi vida he recibido el Avada Kedavra, y en esas dos ocasiones ha habido un gran poder protegiéndome por las dos mujeres más importantes en mi vida, y creo que tu sabes que fue ese poder ¿no es verdad Hermi?" por toda contestación la castaña se ruborizó un tono más fuerte evitando ver a los ojos a Harry.

"Yo… bueno, yo…" las palabras obviamente fallaban en esos momento "supongo que sí se" ella claro que lo sabía, era el amor que sentía por él, fue una de las razones por las que le había dado el dije, para protegerlo, y allí estaba al fin frente a ella; antes de que pudiera decir más Harry tomó sus manos depositando suavemente el dije en ellas para cerrarlas con la misma delicadeza "entonces… ¿por qué me lo devuelves?"

"No te estoy devolviendo el dije, te estoy regalando algo más; este dije me salvó la vida y ahora te la estoy dando a ti, no es solo un dije en forma de fénix, también es mi vida; ahora te la doy, para que la conserves, por que mi vida siempre te ha pertenecido, hoy, mañana y todos lo días que le sigan, por que te amo Hermione Granger" dijo Harry quien verdaderamente no sabía de donde provenían las palabras, quizá estas fluían por que eran la verdad; Harry entonces se detuvo y la sonrisa desapareció de sus labios al observar las lágrimas cayendo de los ojos de Hermione "Eh… ¿Hermi¿Estás bien?" la mencionada levantó la cabeza para observar a Harry con una enorme sonrisa en los labios, desde la ventana entraba la luz de la luna que se reflejara en las lágrimas haciendo a Harry dudar si frente a él había una persona o un ángel.

"Harry… este es el mejor regalo en toda mi vida, yo, yo…" Hermione no sabía que decir, quizá por primera vez en su vida no sabía las palabras adecuadas, por lo que dejó que sus acciones dijeran todo en ese momento aventándose hacia Harry pasando sus brazos por el cuello del chico para besarlo; los ojos de Harry se abrieron de par en par antes de que los cerrara abrazando a Hermione continuando el beso por al menos dos minutos, no es que lo estuvieran contando.

Ambos se separaron para recuperar el aliento quedándose en la misma posición de abrazo con sendas sonrisas en la cara, no había necesidad de más palabras al parecer, solo que un pequeño objeto llamó la atención de Harry.

"Eh… Hermione"

"Dime"

"Ve hacia abajo" dijo él antes de que Hermione se diera cuenta de…una oreja extensible.

"Ronald Billius Weasley!" se alcanzó a oír mientras el susodicho se ponía blanco, a su lado, su hermana, el novio rubio de esta y Pansy se voltearon a ver y convinieron que era mejor huir lo más rápido posible, después de todo ya tenían toda la información que necesitaban.

**Y para quien quiera saber, la persona que Snape quiere proteger is nada más ni nada menos que Narcissa Malfoy.**

**Como sea, los veré pronto con otras cosas y escritos.**


End file.
